


The Power of Eyes

by withinmelove



Series: Hannictober [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: The true reason Garrett Jacob Hobbs slashed his wife's and daughter's throats. Will is horrified at the consequences killing Garrett Hobbs has upon the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).



> This is unedited and for the 6th day of Hannictober. This was also my favorite day so far to write for!

Will’s body refuses to cooperate in light of what his brain is telling him he’s seeing. 

Abigail. 

_Abigail Hobbs bleeding out in front of him_. 

But dear god the scene is all wrong. What gushes from her throat where her father slashed her is not normal blood. It is sticky black liquid tar. Will gazes at his trembling hands panting in animal terror as it kicks in what creature is lying before him on the kitchen linoleum. 

A fledgling vampire. 

Abigail’s fangs descend but she can do nothing more than choke, helpless as any human. Almost pathetic to see that such a powerful creature has been conditioned to think herself fated to mortal death by this trivial cut across the throat. If only she knew what she was capable of. Hannibal descends upon them seconds later. He must have been watching to see if Will would try to save her. Understands how Will’s blind terror makes his grasp too weak to staunch the bleeding. Hannibal lays his hands on her throat as if she’s nothing more than a human girl dying at his feet. 

A wave of nausea hits Will so strong he thinks for a moment he’s going to be violently ill right there. It had not been her father hunting the girls and killing them, he had simply been culling them for his child with the voracious appetite. Garrett Jacob Hobbs had chosen them for their appearance to appease the beast with human versions of what Abigail could have been. The man had tried to kill his little girl to keep this monster from the world at large. He would have been their savior had Will not shot him to death twenty seconds ago. If he and Hannibal had just been five minutes later, he would have fully cut off her head. 

\--

It is to everyone’s shock but Will’s that when she’s recovered Abigail takes to Hannibal quicker than anyone else. Jack, Alana and a whole team of psychologists chalk it up to Hannibal coming across as a paternal figure. Clearly something in him must resemble Abigail’s dead father. Will doesn’t try to tell them the two men are nothing alike. Hannibal encourages Abigail to explore her powers the way her true father never did. 

Now here he sits in Hannibal’s den listening to her explain why her father attempted to murder both her mother and herself. Will’s limbs don’t seem to remember how to work. He feels too heavy as if he has stones weighing him down. Hannibal and Abigail sit across the fireplace from him cozy at one another’s side.

“Dad went after mom because she was starting to go through the change – I bit her one night,” Abigail explains when Hannibal gives her a questioning look. He nods and holds her hand. She smiles at the affection. Will works to keep his bile down. 

“There was no way Dad could have handled mom if she’d gone berserk even half changed. So, that’s why he cut her throat first instead of mine.” 

Hannibal looks to Will and dread needles his stomach. There can be nothing good following a sentence like that.

“You see how the man treated his little girl Will. How would you like to become Abigail’s true father instead? In a way that Garrett Hobbs could never be?” 

Will’s throat is dry - the adrenaline singing in his veins. 

“You want me to become a monster?” 

“A beautiful monster don’t you think? Look at our daughter.” 

Will refuses to let his eyes be directed to Abigail who _is_ lovely without even trying.

“You let her turn you.” 

A chuckle on Hannibal’s part reveals his fangs. Tiny tremors are wracking Will’s body. They will turn him without a choice. Both are just toying with him.

“The choice is yours Will. You did save Abigail’s life she would not be so cruel as to turn you by force.”

“But you would be.” 

Hannibal dips his head. “I would for your better interest teacup, but to have you loathe me for the rest of our endless lives would be its own kind of hell.” 

There’s no way it’s as simple as that. Hannibal doesn’t have morals and such an abstract concept as love wouldn’t mean anything to him. Will’s eyes slide to Abigail, her expression passive. Perhaps she has mastered more of her powers then Hannibal knows about. Will is grateful for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to _Evil Angel_ by Breaking Benjamin. The song just really got to me while I was working.  
>  Also SilverQueen I'm gifting this drabble to you because why not? A surprise is always nice :)


End file.
